1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a bag assembly, and more particularly, to a bag assembly that can be attached to a surface and/or that rotates.
2. Description of the Background
People have been using small bags to contain their toiletries and/or other items, such as jewelry, small electronics, and/or other personal items, in the home or during travel, for years. Some of such bags include a generally planar rear wall, side walls that extend outwardly from the rear wall and curve into a slightly curved front wall. The front wall includes a zipper that extends in a U-shape beginning at an upper left side thereof, continuing to a lower central portion thereof, and terminating at an upper right side thereof. The zipper allows access to an interior of the bag, which contains a number of pockets for containment of bottles, tubes, brushes, or any other personal items.
Other toiletry bags include a regular bag with a generally square-shaped, rectangular, or circular cross-sectional with a zipper on one side of the bag. Personal items are placed inside the bags and the zipper is closed to contain the items and/or prevent the personal items from moving around, for example, in a user's luggage.
One of the shortfalls in current travel and toiletry bags is that it is difficult to position the bags in an upright manner to easily access items and/or prevent leakage of liquids or gelatinous items within the bags. Another shortfall is that it is oftentimes difficult to locate and/or extract items from the bags, as there is little organization to such bags.